36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 5
Locations *Lleran Ancestral Tomb *Vivec City, Hall of Justice Secret Library Contents Finally the simulacrum of the netchiman's wife became unstable. The Dwemer in their haste had built it shoddily and the ashes of Red Mountain slowed its golden tendons. Before long it fell on its knees beside the road to the lands of the Indoril and pitched over, to be discovered eighty days later by a merchant caravan on its way to the capital of Veloth, anon Almalexia. Vivec had not been among his people all the days of his pre-life so he stayed silent and let the Chimer in the caravan think that the simulacrum was broken and empty. A Chimeri warrior, who was protecting the caravan, said, 'Look here how the Dwemer try to fool us as ever, crafting our likenesses out of their flesh-metals. We should take this to the capital and show our mother Ayem. She will want to see this new strategy of our enemies.' But the merchant captain said, 'I doubt that we shall be paid well for the effort. We can make more money if we stop at Noormoc and sell it to the Red Wives of Dagon, who pay well for the wonders made by the Deep Folk.' But another Chimer, who was wise in the ways of prophecy, looked on the simulacrum with disquietude. 'Was I not hired on to help you seek the best of fortunes? I say you should listen to your warrior, then, and take this thing to Ayem, for though manufactured by our enemies there is something in it that will become sacred, or has been already.' The merchant captain took pause then and looked on the simulacrum of the netchiman's wife and, though he heeded always the advice of his seers, could do no more than think of the profits to be made at Noormoc. He mainly of the Red Wives' form of recompense, which was four-cornered and good wounded, a belly-magic known nowhere else under the moons. His lust made him deny Ayem his mother. He gave order to change course for Noormoc. Before the caravan could get underway again, the Chimeri warrior who had counseled a passage to the capital threw his money to the merchant captain and said, 'I will pay you thus for the simulacrum and warn you: war is coming with the shaggy men of the north and I will not have my mother Ayem at uneven odds with one enemy while tending to another.' 'Nerevar,' the merchant captain said, 'this is not enough. I am Triune in my own way, but I follow the road of my body and demand more.' Then Vivec could not remain silent anymore and said into Nerevar's head these words: 'You can hear the words, so run away Come, Hortator, unfold into a clear unknown, Stay quiet until you've slept in the yesterday, And say no elegies for the melting stone' So Nerevar slew the merchant captain and took the caravan for his own. The ending of the words is ALMSIVI. Trivia *In the book is titled The 36 Lessons: Sermon 5. Appearances * * de:Die 36 Lehren: Lektion 5 fr:36 Leçons de Vivec, 5e Sermon it:36 Lezioni di Vivec, Sermone 5 pl:36 Lekcji Viveka, Kazanie 5 pt:36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 5 ru:36 Уроков Вивека, Проповедь 5 uk:36 Уроків Вівека, Проповідь 5 Category:Morrowind: Skill Books Category:ESO Morrowind: Books